Teen Titans: A Pokegirl Adventure
by Forsaken and Darklost
Summary: Someone had attacked Titan Tower. To save herself and Robin from burning to death, she used her powers to escape to her home dimension, but the spell goes wrong and instead they are thrown into a world unlike anything they'd ever imagine: the world of Pokégirls. Robin/Raven Harem. Rated M for a very good reason, people!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the internet fandom Pokégirl. Rightful property is CN and Metroanime.**

**A/N:** Yeah, it's another people. I just couldn't resist writing this one as there are hardly any other kinds of crossovers with the Pokégirl universe. It's either Naruto...and well, not many others. XD! Anyway, I figure if I post enough of these out, people will take the 'hint' and start trying their hand at some crossovers themselves, get more Pokégirl fanfiction out there! If you want to consider that a challenge from me, than take it as such. In fact: that is my challenge to you. To write a crossover with the Pokégirl-universe. If you don't know anything about the fandom, google "Pokégirl Project". You'll find the site real fast. Should anyone take up the challenge, then it will motivate me to write faster and get my other work, plus this one posted faster; it really will. Now, let's see what madness I've created now...shall we?

_**xXx**_

**Teen Titans: A Pokégirl Adventure**

**Chapter 1**

All that he remembered was fire and smoke when it happened. He was sitting at the table with Raven, discussing about a recent mystery novel that the two shared an interest. It was rare for the two to talk, but when they did, Robin always enjoyed hearing Raven's ideas and her view of things. The other Titans had gone out to pick up some pizza. Starfire went along because Cyborg had begun teaching her how to drive the T-Car; having voiced that she wanted to learn more earth customs and thought getting her own driver's license would be a good teaching experience. Robin had been all for it, as it gave her something else to focus on than things than prying into his business.

That was all that Robin could recall as he was spiraled into darkness. What he did not realize was that that said darkness was Raven's Soulself. When he entered her ethereal form, those were the thoughts she read from his mind before she put him to sleep. It would make it easier on her psyche while transporting him within her Soulself. She never explained to any of her teammates that whenever she did carry them inside her Soulself form, she could read and feel every emotion, every thought they had while inside her. So to protect their privacy and so their thoughts did not break her concentration, she placed them in a temporary state of suspended animation. As soon as she removed them from her Soulself, all they would remember was being enveloped by her.

She had no idea why their home was suddenly lit up in flames. It nearly caught Robin and herself, but she had reacted quick enough to envelop Robin in her Soulself before it was too late. Explosions rocked the tower and shook everything around her. She zipped toward the window as her Soulself allowed her to pass through solid objects, but this time, that didn't happen. As her beak-like head touched it, her entire being was surrounded in a surge of pain as an opposing magical force repelled. Stunned, she hovered in the burning Common Room, startled that she couldn't phase out. All it stated to her was this was preplanned. Someone knew of her abilities and probably set up other barriers to keep any of the Titans from escaping the tower. Trying the floor, she found she could phase through that and continued down until she entered the basement which was practically an inferno.

The flames wouldn't be too much of a problem, but even in her current form, the flames would affect her eventually. The fire was everywhere and getting too out of control. Any attempt to try was put off when the floor above began to collapse in on itself.

Trying to escape, she tried to phase through the floor of the basement that wasn't on fire, but she was repelled from going through like before. Whoever had planted the barrier made sure to include below it. They wanted to make sure they were trapped in the tower as it burned down around them. Thinking quick, Raven only had one hope to save herself and Robin.

Darting up through the floors one more time she headed for the top, but not the roof of the tower. She phased through her room. She found her room was half gone, the explosions having torn out a good part of it where her bed used to be, along with that part of the wall. Looking around desperately she saw her ingredients on one of her remaining shelves were okay, but the fire was quickly reaching them. She risked depositing Robin on the floor, who immediately returned to consciousness and darted his head around.

"What's happening?" Robin shouted.

"No time to find out. We're trapped in here. I couldn't get us out through with my Soulself," Raven explained as she started pulling out her surviving ingredients off the wall, forming a circle around herself and Robin. "We only have one chance to get out of here alive. I need you to hold on close to me!"

Doing as she said without question. Robin moved to stand by her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Were they not almost about to die, Raven would have been embarrassed to have Robin touch her there. Focusing on the life-threatening situation at hand, she quickly used her powers to open up a portal, one that would take them safely to Azarath: her home dimension. The barrier might prevent her from leaving through the tower, but nothing from leaving to another dimension entirely. Or so she thought. As she opened the portal, she instantly felt something attacking her spell. Someone was trying to hamper their attempt to escape. The portal she opened up began to become unstable, wavering above their heads, it would collapse in seconds and the flames had just consumed the last of her ingredients. This was their only chance.

"Hold on!" Raven warned and taking the risk, she carried Robin up where her through the collapsing portal. Just as they got inside, an even larger explosion happened and launched up behind them, throwing their flight completely out of control. Raven almost lost a hold of Robin, but the Boy Wonder had gotten his other arm around her, his grip latched onto the shoulder of her cloak as they were thrown through inter-dimensional space.

She tried to cling to him as best she could as they were being tossed. She didn't realize that the funnel around them had changed colors from what it should have been. The usual silvery-blue path shifted to a blinding whitish-red. The exit they were swiftly coming to actually looked as if it was protected by a barrier. Raven instinctively felt something was wrong and looked up in time to see the obstacle in their path. With the flames from the explosion behind them still traveling up, and they slammed into that barrier, they were as good as dead. Chanting her words and focusing her powers to a fine point in her mind like the tip of a talon, she screamed out and lashed out at the barrier, shredding it with all her might and tearing through it. Something resisted her but she only forced more of her will into her attack, she wasn't going to let Robin die and she didn't plan on doing that herself any time soon. She had to believe she was stronger than whatever was fighting her, and so summoned up all her strength and lashed once more at the barrier.

It shuddered away, not being able to withstand her might, and their path was open!

They came tumbling out through the exit and were thrown into a sky, flickers of the explosion licking out after them until whatever power tried blocking them regained control and closed the portal behind them. They flew past the tops of buildings and plummeted helplessly down to the hard street below. Raven fainted after they passed the threshold of the portal, having drained herself completely to break whatever had tried blocking them out. Robin was used to being distorted thanks to the training he received from his mentor. He realized the peril they were in and had to do something fast! Reaching for his grappler, Robin randomly pointed to one of the buildings and launched it.

The grappler fired out and its hook snagged the side of a building. Relaxing the line to help absorb the momentum of their fall, Robin slowly started to draw in the line and swung them safely to the street they were coming up on. He landed a bit rough but he managed to stay on his feet. Retracting his grappler, Robin put it away and kneeled down tired, keeping Raven close to him. Now that they were out of danger, Robin sighed in relief that they were okay, but then noticed something…he and Raven weren't alone.

Standing around them with curious eyes were people…and what looked like anthromorphic humanoids. But before he could really try and identify them, the familiar sounds of a siren pierced the air and a motorcycle squealed to a halt near him. Flinching back from the sound, Robin hugged Raven's unconscious body protectively and looked at a woman with thick black hair in a police uniform as she hopped off her motorcycle and pointed at them.

"Hold it right there! You're both under arrest!" she declared.

Robin looked confused. "Arrest? What did we do?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You broke through the protective barrier of the city of Vale! You're also wearing a mask and a suspicious costume! You've got guilty written all over you!" the police officer retorted and brought out a pair of handcuffs. "And I'll be adding kidnapping or poaching depending on if that girl you're holding is a Pokégirl or human!"

Robin snarled some. "She's my teammate and if you haven't heard yet our tower was attacked! We almost didn't make it out alive! If it hadn't been for Raven using a spell to transport us out, we'd have been toast!"

"A likely lie!" the police officer sneered and started to move in to arrest them.

Robin saw he wasn't going to get anywhere with this woman. He had to get away and try and explain himself to the authorities later. But right as he was going for some smoke pellets in his Utility-belt, a voice cried out from the crowd.

"Wait! Hold on, OfficerJenny Asa!"

The labeled woman called OfficerJenny froze in place and looked over her shoulder. Another motorcycle revved down the street and halted right next to her cycle. This time it was a man, and like her, he was dressed in a police uniform, but unlike her snarling, accusing face, he had a look of impatience and it was directed at the female officer. "OfficerJenny Asa! How many times have I told you NOT to rush in on a scene and assume they're nothing but criminals?"

"But Greg! I saw them fall through a portal! I saw the flames that nearly hit one of the buildings. Obviously they were trying…"

She instantly stopped talking when Greg cut the air with a hand chop to silence her. "I know how it looked but if you haven't noticed yet, their clothes are pretty much scorched and no idea where they're at."

"But he's wearing a mask! Only criminals wear masks!" she tried to reason.

"From the uniform he's wearing there might be a reason. That isn't something a criminal would wear…for one the color scheme isn't something a crime-harden crook would be caught dead in," Greg interjected.

"Hey!" Robin shouted out in indignation of having his costume made fun of…again.

"No offense, son," Greg replied halfheartedly. "Care to tell me who you and your friend there are and where you're from?"

"From that question…I guess we're not in Jump City. If we were, then you'd know I'm Robin, a member of the Teen Titans," Robin answered, glad there was someone he could reason with.

"Jump City? There isn't a town called that," Asa grunted, gripping her handcuffs tighter, glaring at the two suspicious custom teenagers.

"Back off, Asa!" Greg said with a forceful tone. Asa instantly backed down, suddenly becoming submissively and did as she was told. Greg came over to Robin and kneeled down next to them, given them both a once over. "We got a report from the Arch Mage that something was attempting to break through the dimensional-line. He and the Gate Guardians tried to ward it off but I guess you two were very persistent about getting through."

"Raven had no choice, but she was in a rush when she cast her spell before our tower burned down over our heads. Just exactly where are we?" Robin asked and looked at all the strange anthromorphs and humans collecting around them.

"Whether you intended to or not. You're in the Vale. Not many people can overpower the Gate Guardians and the Arch Mage himself," Greg stated as he looked down at the unconscious girl. "She must be a very powerful mage where you're from."

"...She is," Robin stated, pulling her closer.

Greg saw how protective the boy was and couldn't stop from smiling at his loyalty for his friend. The boy wasn't aware but Greg was a mage himself and had ran a few spells over the pair to see if they were a threat to anyone in Vale. He got nothing that read hostile to him and was pleased with the result. The kid dressed funny but he had a good heart and a very strong sense of justice emitting from his aura. "Well, kid—I mean, Robin. I think we better go somewhere else so I can fill you in on exactly where you are…and what this world contains." He reached for his radio and made a call. "We've found the source of the intrusion. Two friendlies. Need someone to teleport them to the nearest Pokécenter. Location is on the corner of Mable-Vale Street."

"Roger, we're teleporting a Sorceress now," a voice from the radio replied before it hissed with static and cut off.

At that moment, a flash of blue-light blinked into existence and a woman holding a staff appeared, dressed in a blue cloak over white robes stepped forward and came over them. "How may I serve?"

"We need a quick teleportation to the Pokécenter," Greg said, pointing over at Robin and Raven.

"As you wish," she said, her voice remaining neutral and her eyes began to glow with a magical power and the area around them began to glow with blue light.

"What the…?" Robin uttered before everything vanished in the blue light and he found himself suddenly in a whole new place. A lobby from the looks of it.

Rushing out double-swinging doors, women with pink hair and a white nurse uniform came out with two med-trolleys. Greg approached the nurses and whispered something to them and the one nurse nodded, and then came over to Robin with a very warm smile. "We'll take good care of your friend. Please, trust us."

Reluctant to give Raven over to total strangers, Robin saw he had no other choice and nodded his permission. She rewarded him with a brilliant smile and took Raven from his arms and placed her gently on the trolley then wheeled her into the back. One of the nurses came over to Robin and got him to lie down on the other trolley and wheeled him back as well. Greg remained with Robin the whole time after he had a quick word with Asa, who didn't look happy at all with the whole situation. He and Raven were taken to a room where the pinkette-nurses started examining him, finding just a few scorch marks on his limbs. Robin could thank his cape for shielding him from the blunt of the fire. He was amazed when they placed their hands over his wounds and watched them glow with a green warm light. It flowed into his wounds and smoothed away the pain and healed the burns, leaving perfect flesh where it was once red and blistered.

One of the nurses tried to take Robin's mask off his face, but a quick word from Greg to leave it halted any further attempts. Robin nodded his thanks and sat as patiently as he could until they finished. Once they were, they turned to help check on Raven. Finding everything okay with her, save for some blisters around her legs and ankles, they deemed she had merely exhausted her magical core. This impressed Robin even more that these women could feel Raven's power. It only left him wondering more about this strange place. After they covered Raven up with a bed sheet and made sure she was comfortable, Greg dismissed the nurses. Bowing their heads, they left, but not before two of them bent down and kissed Robin on the cheek and winked at him enticingly, then trotted out with a bit of a sway in their hips.

Greg chuckled some and shook his head at the boy. "Sorry about that. Those two NurseJoys are close to needing a Taming."

"Taming? What do you mean?" Robin asked. What was wrong with two really hot nurses flirting a bit with him?

Greg didn't reply at once. He had that analyzing look on his face, then ran his fingers over the side of his jaw. "Seems you're from one of those dimensions that doesn't know anything about Pokégirls. Hmm, this will make things a bit awkward, then. I better start…!" Greg turned his head to the side, as if listening to something in the air, then smirked. "Hmm, seems you guys got the attention of the Arch Mage himself. He's teleporting over here now."

Right on cue, the same familiar blue light blinked into existence in the room and forming at its core was a tall man with an even more imposing staff than the woman that teleported them to the Pokécenter. From the fading light showed he was a man in his middle-to-late thirties, but yet still retained the energy of a youthful twenty-year-old man in his cheery blue eyes. He was dressed in much what one would expected as he had on an extraordinary blue robe with what had to be arcane runes decorating down the trim of his sleeves and down where it opened around his neck into a crown-like high-collar. Power literally radiated off the man's body, rolling off him like waves over a sandy beach, but hinted that they could turn violent at any moment.

His cleanly cut blonde hair was kept in check with what probably was hair-oil to keep it off his face. This let Robin see his entire expression shift as the man examined him and Raven. "So these are our unexpected visitors, hmm?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, crazy looking pair, don't you think, Jinn?"

"Indeed," the Arch Mage said as he examined the two teenagers, giving Robin a once over, but then turned his full attention of Raven. "I sense that this was the one that broke through our defenses…" He reached up to stroke his chin as he took on a thoughtful pose. "Remarkable. One girl had the mental fortitude to rip through the combined will of myself and the Gate Guardians. This is truly an extraordinary girl." He reached out and placed his hand over Raven's forehead. "Hmm, even after fighting through us, she's merely suffering from normal case of mana exhaustion. Had anyone else done so would have completely destroyed their magical core and quite possibly killed themselves."

"She was trying to get us to safety. I don't think she meant to bring us here. Rather, she was trying to reach Azarath when…"

"Azarath?!" The Arch Mage looked up in alarm. "She's an Azarathian?"

"Y-Yeah, you know about Azarath?" Robin asked.

"Indeed, I do, my boy," he replied and removed his head from Raven. "We once had a portal that connected us to Azarath, during the pilgrimage decade, when the late Arch Mage and the council wanted to explore the other dimensions once we had mastered fundamental inter-dimensional travel. But we could only open portals to places that, in turn, already had magic. Azarath was one of these places…for a time."

"For a time?" Robin repeated.

Jinn nodded as his eyes saddened. "There was a terrible incident, one that rendered Azarath into a realm of hellish demons and horrors. We have no idea how or what turned Azarath into such a terrible place at the time, but we were forced to close the portal forever after some refugees warned us of a monstrous entity was attacking them."

"Refugees? So some people from Raven's home made it?" Robin said in excitement. Raven hardly talked about the people she was raised by and even rarer about what Azarath was like. All he knew after Raven revealed who her father was was that Azarath had fallen victim to Trigon's dark influence, turning it into a hellish realm like he briefly turned earth into.

"I regretted closing it for fear I had closed the only escape for anyone else who might not have made it through in time. But now, it gladdens me to see at least someone else had found a way to escape that horror," Jinn said with a contented sigh.

Robin thought of something and started to frown. "I think you should know what exactly happened."

Jinn grew concerned when he heard the worried tone in Robin's voice. "Tell me, boy. I will not judge."

Feeling oddly that he really could trust this man and believed every word he said, Robin started to explain about Raven's past and her upbringing. What Robin didn't know was that the moment the Arch Mage had entered the room. He had cast a subtle spell over Robin, making him feel compelled to tell the truth. He was an off-worlder, a stranger, and in the company of a very powerful girl that had made Vale's magical defenses seem like a joke. Jinn had to find out why. Even if that was betraying the boy's trust with a spell or two, it was a necessity for the security of Vale and its people.

Robin told him about Raven's father, Trigon the Terrible, and how she was prophesized to be the doom of everyone on earth, but because of her wish to protect everyone, she stood against her father and denied him his victory and defeated him. Jinn took this all positively, especially when he learned that Raven not only restored earth back to its original state, but also Azarath after defeating Trigon. If he was concerned that Raven had demonic blood in her veins, he did not look at all bothered. What the boy didn't know was that the world they were now in had its own versions of demons, some not all evil, just misunderstood.

"It was brave of you to give me your trust, Robin. And I thank you for being honest with me about your friend. Do not worry. We do not judge others for their differences…at least here in Vale," Jinn said and then stood up and nodded his head to Robin. "But before we get into everything, let me introduce myself properly. I am Jinn Tokiha, Arch Mage of The Vale. Here in this city, we teach all who have the ability to use magic, human and Pokégirl, alike."

"Pokégirl?" Robin uttered with confusion.

"Yes, Pokégirl. This world possesses a race of creatures we have come to call Pokégirls. They are extraordinary beings with remarkable abilities, each different and unique in their own way, and as their name sounds, they are all female," Jinn explained, and pulled out a red and white ball and tossed it idly.

The ball opened up and a bright beam of red light shot out of it and grew and soon a woman, dressed much like Jinn was now stood next to him. She, too, held a staff and seemed to radiate with power. "This is my Archmage Pokégirl, Jaina. As much as she looks human, she really isn't. She is one of many kinds of Pokégirls that exist in our world. You already met two other kinds when you first landed in our city."

"I did?" Robin looked shocked.

"Asa, she's a Pokégirl, too. Her kind are called OfficerJenny," Greg spoke up, joining back in the conversation. "Those pinkettes that flirted with you were also Pokégirls. They're called NurseJoys."

"They looked like normal people, why are they different?" Robin asked in wonder.

"Because of a man that has left his mark on our world…a very deep mark," Jinn said with a heavy sigh. "Centuries ago, a brilliant scientist by the name of Jim Sukebe created a new breed of creatures in the hopes of aiding mankind. He was a genius because he mastered a science beyond anything anyone could grasp and blend it with magic. He used his knowledge to genetically modify human beings to cure all diseases and known illness, but in order to do this; he had to replace damaged cells in a people with those of animals. The side-effect of his experiments was creating hybrid animal/human creatures. He wanted to bring his work to the world when the time was right…but news of his experimentations was leaked by a very nosy reporter by the name of Linda McKenzie, looking for nothing but a juicy story. She snuck into his lab and took photos of the few hybrids he had, and then showed them to the world, twisting his reasons behind his creations and labeling him a mad scientist creating nothing but monsters."

"But they were really Pokégirls, weren't they? Didn't he have a chance to explain?" Robin commented.

Jinn grimaced in reply. "Sadly, he was never given that opportunity. I believe if someone had thought as you did back then, things would have turned out differently. No, he was not given a chance or any warning to what the government he worked for did next. The government, and the people were worked up into a frenzy because of McKenzie, all turned on Sukebe and attacked his lab. It was a slaughter, a mindless slaughter, plain and simple. Sukebe would have died as he had not expected to be attacked by those he was working for, but the women, the people that _willingly_ volunteered to be experimented to help mankind sacrificed their lives to buy Sukebe time to escape."

Jinn paused for a moment to watch the boy's reaction to the news. What he found was outrage.

"They killed them? They just killed them all without giving him a chance to explain?" Robin uttered in total disgust.

Jinn nodded sadly. "As I said, it was a slaughter. But their deaths triggered a series of unfortunate events that forever re-molded our world. You see, the women that Sukebe worked on had been affected psychically. This was another side-effect of his experimentations that had left a psychological dependent 'need' for men. You see, Sukebe was the only male they were around…and he fulfilled their needs, but this is where the damage was truly caused. Sukebe went mad after their needless deaths, having grown close to the women that helped him with his work. Their loss drove him to declare war…on all of humanity."

Robin didn't looked too impressed at this part, which worried the Arch Mage. "Sounds like he turned into most of the typical villains Raven and I deal with on a daily basis."

Greg started speaking again. "Don't compare Sukebe to some villain, kid. He was a genius and he showed the world what a terrible mistake it made after he lost his mind."

"If you saw some of the whack jobs where I'm from, you'd beg to differ," Robin continued, not convinced at all.

Jinn smiled but it held no mirth. "My boy…You have no idea how far Sukebe's madness went. In his blind rage toward mankind, he used _all_ of his abilities in both science and magic. He broadcasted his declaration of war to the entire world, and then unleashed what is now called the Bloody Flu. This became an epidemic throughout most of world. At first, no one took the flu series as it hardly bothered males, giving them mere symptoms of a common flu. It didn't show its true danger until they realized what it did to women."

"What did it do?" Robin said, even though he was sure he wasn't going to like the answer.

"The flu rendered women who contracted the Bloody Flu, sterile. But this was only the pre-emptive strike that Sukebe planned to disorient mankind as he unleashed The Legendaries. These creatures were beyond any of his original creations, which were also unleashed onto mankind later. These beings were goddesses made flesh. Some as beautiful as a righteous angel seeking to punish man for its sins, but there were others that were as horrifying as devils. One in particular, Typhonna, leveled almost the entire landscape of the world. Her first appearance destroyed almost the entire portion of North Africa, then her rage led onto the other continents. Soon the world was completely changed from what it once was, with an army of Pokégirls under the command of only one man. It looked as though he would succeed in gaining revenge…but then a startling discovery was found," Jinn said, leaning his head forward some and gripping his staff in both hands.

"A soldier, a common day man, came across a Pokégirl, caught in a bear trap. Rather than kill the wounded creature, the soldier decided to show mercy and recused the Pokégirl…and she rewarded him for saving him. It was then that we learned that Sukebe had not designed out the Pokégirl's dependence on males. Once the Pokégirl had been 'satisfied' by the soldier, she pledged her loyalty and life to him, becoming his in all sense of the word. This was mankind's last hope. Soon the news of the Pokégirls need to be Tamed spread and then Sukebe's army was being turned against him as more and more men and women took on taming Pokégirls, thus, becoming the first generation of Tamers."

"What of the Legendaries, the one you called Typhonna. I'm guessing they weren't able to help Sukebe much when humanity started turning Pokégirls against him?" Robin deduced.

"They may have…had they remained united. But as the war turned against them, the Legendaries began to show they had their own ideas and began either fighting among themselves or disappeared. Typhonna, who was Sukebe's strongest and deadliest Legendary, was thankfully one of those that disappeared without a trace. Many speculate that she still lives, but has fallen into a deep sleep, one that the world will wish she never wakes up from. Finally after more years with mistakes on both sides of the war, Sukebe was found in one of his laboratories he used to manufacture Pokégirls and was bombed, killing him and ending what is now called the Sukebe Revenge Wars," Jinn said and then waved one hand around the room and at the Pokégirl that had remained silent throughout the entire explanation. "Everything you see here now is how mankind has adapted and come to live with Pokégirls. We have immigrated them into our daily lives, either for trades, pets, or as most Tamers like to use them for: Battles and Sex Battles."

"Sex Battles? You mean…wait, you actually have sex battles?" Robin uttered in a mixture of shyness and disgust.

"Sex is a common and opened thing in our world. To own a Pokégirl, one must maintain a steady Taming schedule or else that Pokégirl will revert to her more animalistic nature and attack and kill or run away from humans," Jinn explained. "We are aware of how this sounds, especially to those not originally born from this world, but that is how we have maintained a peaceful living with Pokégirls and it has worked for the last few centuries."

Robin couldn't help but stare at the Archmage who smiled at him kindly in return and nodded to him. "It is true. Were it not for the Arch Mage, my master, I would be denied my human consciousness and be little more than a spell-wielding animal, causing nothing but harm to those around me by casting destructive spells at anything that moved. I do not wish this. I do not want to harm anyone so I am thankful that I have a wonderful master who looks after me so."

Jinn smiled up at her and the way he looked at her made Robin think she was more than just a mere companion he carried around with him.

"Enough flattery, Jaina. You don't have to inflate my ego just to get more attention from me," Jinn said softly and seemed to radiate affection toward his Pokégirl.

"My master is too generous," Jaina replied in turn, but her eyes also held what could only be described as love.

Greg cleared his throat. "Before you two start making out and having a Taming session right here. I think you better explain a bit more to the boy."

Jinn had the humility to look bashful while Jaina stuck her tongue out at Greg in a rather unlady-like action. "Quite right, Greg. There is much more for you to know, but before we go any further. I think I will try to contact one of the known Azarathians we have living here in Vale. Once they learn about their dimension having been restored thanks to this girl, then I may see to re-opening the portal, then if these two wish to, they can return back to where they came. If not, then we will continue their education more in depth."

"That sounds great! The sooner we can get back to Jump City and our friends, the better! I need to find out who attacked our tower and why they tried to kill us," Robin replied.

Jaina frowned some, looking not at all thrilled that someone so young would willingly seek out his attacker. Yet from his costume and mask, he looked like one of those superheroes she had seen the youth that lived in Vale read. Maybe in his world, superheroes all started out young like him. She could not know without further investigation and even then, it was not her place to judge his actions. He was a traveler from another world and he was set in that world's ways.

Jinn sat up and turned to her. "Jaina, let's go. We have a bit of work to do it seems."

"As you wish, master," Jaina replied and bowed her head.

"I better call in HQ and let them know what the hell is going on," Greg said, then turn to Robin and saluted two fingers at him. "I'll be back after I made my report. I suggest you two don't leave this room. It's kinda crazy around here without someone to guide you…plus I'm sure Asa would love to finally find a reason to arrest your multi-colored ass." He snickered at that and quickly departed, leaving Robin glaring at the back of his head.

"Real funny guy…" Robin muttered, then sighed and looked to his teammate who was still out of it. "…You really went all out to save me…Thank you, Raven." He smiled down at her.

She could not respond as she was in a deep sleep, but her face shifted ever so slightly and made her look more peaceful than before. Robin didn't notice it as he had looked away and lied down on his bed and found a remote-control resting on the nightstand between their beds. Looking around, Robin saw a flatscreen HD TV hanging on the wall opposite of them and smirked as he reached over to pick up the remote and found the power button.

"Heh, might as well see what kind of sitcoms this world has," Robin said to himself and punched the button.

What greeted him on the screen immediately made him go red in the face and start fumbling with the remote. Sexual moans poured out at a high volume from what looked like a mouse woman with big round ears and black fur eating out another woman with bunny-like ears and pinkish-white fur. Robin tried to get a firm grip on the flying remote. Snatching at the air, he finally got his fingers wrapped around the device once more and hit the channel button to switch it to something that looked like the news.

"God…I'll never be able to look at Minne Mouse or Babs Bunny the same way ever again," Robin uttered as he knew what he just saw mentally marked his brain for life. Then he remembered what this world was like. Sex was a big deal here. So naturally there might be programs that were Adult-themed, but it still was a shock to his heart. Especially since he was still a teenager with male hormones…and lying asleep near him was Raven. "She'd kill me if she saw me watching that stuff while she was unconscious…"

He had seen Raven angry enough times and it wasn't a pretty sight. Granted Raven was more understanding than most girls Robin had ever met, but still she was a girl and seeing someone you know watching the equivalent of porno, she'd react accordingly…Robin shuddered thinking of the mess she'd stain the walls with his remains if she found out. Although, like he just said…Raven was cooler about things than most girls, and she was open to things others wouldn't be…

Robin instantly started shaking his head and put a pause on that thought. No, naughty thoughts now, he told himself. She was his teammate, one he highly respected, and besides he was already in a relationship with another teammate, Starfire. He wouldn't betray her trust no matter what was at cost. Focusing his attention back on the TV, Robin watched the news.

_"Junon Port was struck once again by the infamous Team Crimson, one of the lesser and still recovering clone teams of the late Team Rocket! They struck out in what appeared to be an actual takeover of the port. But officials were told that a wandering Tamer whose name was not given had appeared and stopped Team Crimson all on his own. All the Pokégirls that had been once owned by members of Team Crimsons were liberated and are now in the process of either a Class 5 Taming Cycle, or being held at the nearest Pokécenter awaiting a much better Tamer to own them…Coming up is…"_

Robin continued to watch the news but idly worried about these so-called Team Crimson guys. From the sound of the report they were criminals, and naturally, Robin's first instinct was to learn more about them and take them down. But this wasn't his world…He still couldn't grip that he was no longer on the same earth he grew up on. Just knowing that beyond the door of his room was a world totally foreign to him, filled with hot babe-like creatures that actually needed sex just to maintain a normal style of life. He admitted he was real curious about what it took to be a Tamer, and what it might be like to have a girl that wanted to have sex with him any time he'd like. If he was going to be honest with himself, he really liked the idea. After all, what young, hot-blood guy around his age wouldn't?

His mind wandered to those two NurseJoys that flirted them with. What might he do if he was there Tamer…?

He couldn't stop the goofy smile that appeared on his face as some of his perverted side slip through and imagined the things he might do with two extremely hot nurses. Hell, even Asa was drop dead gorgeous and that Archmage was to die for! If that was just some of the examples of Pokégirls that walked around looking for a guy to tame them, then it was a horny guy's dream come true! But soon the more rational part of Robin kicked back in and he reined in his thoughts and remembered his situation.

For whatever reason, they were attacked and someone had willingly planned to kill him and Raven. He guessed they may have been planning to take out the whole time, but then why not wait until the others were back? If they had planned enough to trap them in the tower, why couldn't they know when and where all the Titans were in the tower? It seemed a little too sloppy from something that looked too professional. It made him wonder if maybe the entire team wasn't the target, but rather just certain ones were. No doubt he and Raven had enemies. Being superheroes had its risks and one of them was having criminals gunning for you. Robin had probably more as he had been at this line of life-style long before he formed the Teen Titans when he lived in Gotham City.

Robin went through all possible suspects that might have been the cause of the attack. Slade being the first one that jumped to his mind, knowing the mastermind was very sore at all the losses he had to endure, but that was the whole team, really. Slade would have waited to take out all his enemies at once if he could. He continued to go through who might be responsible for over an hour, thinking he and Raven were both safe for the time being…

**xXx**

Jinn had been so eager to tell the survivors of the Azarath Exodus Excursion, or AEE as they termed the mass movement. He couldn't wait to reveal to the Azarathians that their home dimension had been restored and the one that saved it had come here. Once he had left the two travelers he sent out a magical call to one of many apprentices to contact the Azarathian Representative and have him meet him at his personal office located at Vale Academy, then with a quick 'Blink' spell to his office after he balled Jaina, he settled in his chair to go over some documents that needed attention, until the representative arrived.

About half an hour later, he sensed the approach of the representative. The man had an impressive feel of magic around him and was easily identified to Jinn, having had many conversations with the man when they were negotiating terms their worlds could share or aid in some fashion after contact with their dimension was made. It was a disastrous day to remember. So many frightened refugees storming through the portal, it was utter chaos for Vale that day to receive so many people at once. But one thing Jinn remembered a moment before he gave the order to close the portal…was _that_ presence. He knew Infernal energy when he sensed it and what he felt wash up from the other side of the portal made him feel as if all hope had been lost. It was truly demonic and evil, no doubt, and it tried to breach into their world through the portal.

It was a grave decision on his part, knowing he would be locking out many innocents that hadn't gotten through the portal, killing those that were transporting through, but he had no choice. He had to think of protecting his world from this great evil. It had already suffered so much from the Revenge Wars, and then the machinations of the Team clones…and then the Jenova Genocide Campaign. Cities were still recovering from the senseless carnage that arose from that battle. If not for one man and a group of extraordinary Tamers that seemed to be pulled in around him, the world would have burned then...

Not wishing to be the cause of allowing a threat of such magnitude to plague the world he loved so much, Jinn gave the order…and the portal was deactivated and sealed. By the Thousand Gods, he could still hear the monstrous roar that echoed over the hundreds of souls that were lost after the portal was silenced. It was a noise that would haunt him till the day he died, he knew this, but it was the price he had to pay for the choice he made.

At that moment, the Azarathian Representative entered his office.

"Fais, it is good to see you. I am sorry for calling you out here so suddenly," Jinn greeted as he stood up from his desk, waving a hand and clearing his desk of all important documents and folders, filing them away instantly in his desk to be sorted properly later.

"Arch Mage," Fais said with a monotone way, bowing his head in respect for the man's station. He was an elderly man, completely bald on top with a greyed long bread and mustache. On his forehead of a chakra gem, much like the one that Jinn had seen on Raven's forehead.

The man, like most of his people, had a very stoic way of presenting themselves. Rather than follow a path that embraced emotions, they chose to follow the opposite path, suppressing it as much as they could. Jinn did not hold that against his people, that was how they used their version of magic, but for himself…it was just wrong to devoid oneself of feelings. People were not machines. They were living, feeling things and many a Tamer and Mage had accomplished many wondrous things because of those dominating feelings. But that was an opinion he kept to himself, it wasn't his place to dictate an entire world, or what was left of them, how to behave.

"Take a seat, my friend. There has been a development that you should be made aware of," Jinn said, gesturing for Fais to take a seat.

Fais nodded and did as he was asked. Any form of anticipation or curiosity never flashed over his face. The man was completely apathetic. "What has happened that means my attention?"

Frowning inwardly, Jinn masked his feelings with a calm, neutral smile. "It appears that news of your home dimension has reached us in an unexpected way."

There was a flicker of emotion in the representative's eyes and Jinn's trained senses caught it. The man was afraid. "Azarath was destroyed, no one knew of its presence. How could anyone report about it?"

Suddenly, Jinn felt a mental probe attempt to reach into his mind. Jinn flared out his magic and blocked out the probe, giving Fais a deadly look of warning. "Never try that again, Fais. My secrets are my own…and any who attempt to read my mind will regret it, be they friend or foe…" He let out a slip of his power, directing it like the point of a sword and aimed it at Fais. He added a burst of killing intent that he had mastered over his long years as a Tamer during his traveling years, giving it a sharper edge.

Fais instantly paled as he could not resist the force Jinn directed at him, making the man passive. "I-It was not out of disrespect, Arch Mage."

"Whatever your reason, never do it again or else I will have to abstain my hand of friendship and support and have your people leave Vale, or rather, have you return to your own dimension," Jin warned, keeping his mental guard up and readying to lash out at any further attempts of mind probing. He had thought the two had formed enough of a bond to trust one another. Apparently, Fais did not care for it.

"Forgive me, Arch Mage…but I must know what has occurred…" Fais said with just a bit of anxiousness.

Jinn was not so eager anymore to tell the representative of his latent discovery. He composed himself and leaned back into his chair as he raised his hands and tapped his fingers against each other. He took that moment to go over everything he knew about the boy and the girl that overwhelmed not only himself but the combined might of the Gate Guardians. She was truly a powerful mage in her own right to counter through their best efforts. It may have something to do with her demonic heritage. He could sense a very strong Infernal lineage in her aura and it was remarkable how she controlled it. No doubt the representative's people had taught her how to control it, but from what Robin had told him, she had to lose her connection to her humanity to keep her Infernal-blood in check as the cost of that control.

Jinn wondered just how Fais would react to know that the daughter of the monster that had destroyed their home realm was in this world now, sleeping soundly at the Pokécenter. He would have to play things out cautiously. "A survivor from Azarath had somehow found a way here. I learned through the survivor that your home realm had been restored and the terror that attacked it was defeated and obliterated. Trigon had been defeated."

A bit more emotion cracked through Fais's cold demeanor. "I-Impossible. There was a prophecy. The earth that we were connected to before this one was prophesized to be destroyed, its harbinger being a child of his own blood…there was no hope for the earth. How could he have been defeated?"

"For a brief time, the earth was destroyed, or at least rendered into a hellish world, but Trigon was weak from crossing over, leaving some of the survivors that were not affected by his powers to plan a counterattack," Jinn revealed, editing the truth where he could until he could read more of Fais's reaction.

Fais seemed to be in complete denial. "There is no being that could have defeated Trigon…he was the source of darkness, of evil, itself!"

Jinn sighed. "He was a demon. A very powerful one at that, but he was by no means the source. Demons are talented liars, Fais. It's in their nature to exaggerate the truth if not twist it into a vile state from the real truth. And if he was the source, then I'm sure there are a few Legendaries here that would have loved to prove him wrong." _I would not want to imagine what might happen if Trigon had come across and confronted the Legendaries…if he awoke Typhonna…Gods save us._

Fais finally looked ready to accept the truth. "Then…if it is true then I wish to confirm it with the survivor. I must know who it was that defeated Trigon."

"I can tell you whom," Jinn said, carefully eyeing the Azarathian. "It was Trigon's own daughter who defeated him. She had chosen to defy her fate and stood up against his evil and restored your earth and Azarath back to its original state. Azarath has been returned to you thanks to her."

That should have been the changing point to lighten the moment, but the sudden feeling of dread filled Jinn and he suddenly felt like he just pour gasoline over an opened fire.

"So the daughter of Trigon remains?" Fais said critically, standing up from his seat.

"Indeed, in fact…she's the survivor that I mentioned," Jinn said, watching for any hint that might be disconcerting.

Fais mastered his expression, though, leaving only a mask of apathy on his aged face. "Are you aware of the threat she possess?"

"I'm aware that she's a girl with an unfortunate bloodline who has been fighting to prove she isn't a monster," Jinn countered, remembering how much Robin had expressed toward her. "I know she has overcome her own prophecy and protected those that she cares for, she…"

"She feels nothing," Fais cut into him. "She was trained to never feel to keep her demon powers under control. She cannot care for anyone or she will bring nothing but doom to them."

"Regardless, she has made friends and one of them accompanied her here. And I imagine he will prove to you that Raven has formed a bond with others and can feel like a human," Jinn said, not liking how this conversation was going. The man sounded like a damn SEELE supporter!

Fais dismissed what the Arch Mage had stated. "I trained her personally. I know her better than even her own mother, who had agreed to have her be raised in our ways. She failed, as I knew she would, then fled from Azarath. As soon as she did, she had shown that the prophecy would be fulfilled as Azarath burned. No, Arch Mage. She is nothing but a danger to all life. So long as she exists, her father's taint will still reach and destroy everyone around her. She must be destroyed. But if not able to be killed, then as she is a citizen of Azarath, I will see that she is given a Cycle 5 Mind-Wipe so we will see that she never…"

He was thrown off his feet by a powerful force that erupted from Jinn. The man glowed with raw arcane power and his eyes shined like two miniature suns. _**"I have heard enough!"**_ Jinn stated with force, his magic filling this words with power and shaking the room. _**"I thought better of you, Fais. But you have made a grave error in judgment! No, the girl will be protected as she is not the threat. You are! As of now, I shall re-activate the portal to Azarath and you and your people who wish to follow your path will be forced to return! Any of your people who wish to remain will have to give up their connection to Azarath forever. And you and any of your people are forbidden to approach Raven, as I will give orders that she is not to come near you. You disappointed me greatly this day, Fais…now leave and inform your people of my decision. Let them choose whom among you will remain, and those that will be sent back to your world." **_

It was extremely harsh judgment, at least to Jinn it was. But Fais overstepped himself in Jinn's opinion. He read the girl's aura, could see the strong bond she had formed with that one boy. Yes, she held Infernal blood in her veins, but she was not ruled by it and he could feel…no he knew deep down with a sense that went beyond what his inner six senses could read she was important somehow. She was vital in the movement of destiny and that her arrival here wasn't a coincidence. If his old friend were here…_he_ would agree with him.

Fais could feel the mental barrier that kept his emotions in check slowly crumble from the might of the Arch Mage's will. The man was overly emotional but he had power and was not someone to cross. Fais had to submit to him, or appear that though he had no choice. "If that is your decree…then my people will leave once our portal has been re-opened. But so long as that _thing_ lives, no matter what world she roams, she will only bring destruction."

"That is not your decision to make, nor any ones until she herself has proven otherwise. You have no idea how much it pains me to see that you haven't learned anything during your time in Vale. I have tried to be understanding of your ways and aid your people, but to see this reaction out of you of all times, when your own home has been returned to you. You want to kill or imprison the one person that saved you from your demon?" Jinn said, full of dissatisfaction, then jerked his hand up and pointed. "Get out of here…inform your people and make ready for your departure. Also, say good-bye to any Pokégirls that your people have that wish to return to your original home realm. They will not be joining you back to Azarath. I dare not trust you with any of them and would not wish them a cold, empty life among your people."

Fais made no comment, he didn't need to. Pokégirls were useful in certain aspects, but they were just mere animals in his view. "I shall see that they are returned to your Pokécenter. I will send someone…"

Jinn cut him off. "I will send someone to pick them up. Your people are restricted to your homes until the portal is re-opened. Now, begone."

Fais bowed and left. If he could smirk were he capable anymore he would have the moment his back was turned to Jinn. He had gotten all he needed from the Arch Mage to locate the demonspawn. The man thought he had blocked his mental probes completely, but Fais was a master mentalist. He had scanned just enough of his forethoughts to know the spawn was weak and unable to defend herself. Then when he offered to see someone bring the Pokégirls they owned to the Pokécenter, the instant denial confirmed to him that Raven was still there. Leaving the angry Arch Mage's office, Fais waited until he was far enough, then sent out a telepathic message to members of his covens, members of the surviving Monk order of Azarath, alerting them that Raven still lived.

He quickly received a reply. _She will be dealt with…_

_**xXx**_

An Azarathian teenager was training with her Slicer out in Vale Park. He and his Pokégirl were practicing some sword techniques taught by his ancestors before they took the path of total pacification. It was a forgotten sword art that nearly was lost when Azarath was destroyed. His father, a man that respected his ancestor's teachings had seen that copies of the technique were kept in good condition and took them along with them when he and his father escaped their poor homeland. His mother was one of the unfortunate people that did not survive the evacuation. She had been on the other side of the city when Trigon's evil swept through Azarath. His minions were the only warning any of them had before the entire realm would be overcome by his darkness.

Esper could not forgive his own people for their cowardice.

He could not understand why no one could stop Trigon. With all the mental power and training his people had practice, they should have put up some kind of resistance, but none of them did. None of them tried to fight back. The adults just fled like cowards, decreeing all was lost and they had to abandon their home. His father would not talk much about that day. Either he was ashamed that they had to flee or because he was forced to leave his wife behind. Esper knew his father regretted his choice, even if Azarathian law taught his people to control their emotions, Esper was one of the few that felt emotions was a good thing, just like his father. Being civilians rather than part of the Monk-hood that governed their world, Esper's father was a historian and focused more on the passed ways his people once lived.

Esper didn't blame his father for making the call. He was forced to make a choice and with the swiftness of Trigon's minions attacking Azarath, he had to pick what was more important and he chose to save him than try in vain to save Esper's mother and end up killing them both. He knew that part of his father died that day and had diminished the man he once was, but Esper still could not blame him. The loss of his mother was a heavy blow to him. Since that day, Esper vowed he would be the strong one, he would carry the burden for both his father and his people. Trigon would be defeated!

That was why he tried non-stop with both his mental powers and with the sword. He would take the path of the warrior and fight. Upon his arrival to Vale, Esper had taken his father's scrolls, mainly those that taught the Art of Combat. He found an interesting style of swordsmanship that combined both psychic skills into swordplay. It was not easy when he found that in order to master the art…he had to be blindfolded. The technique was developed by a blind swordsman which explained why. The technique relied on strengthening the Mind's Eye and relying on reaching out with all other senses and psychic sensitivity to read his surroundings. The instructions were in an old language and had his father translate their meaning for him. The technique from old Azarathian translated roughly to mean "_Shadow Eye_". Considering anyone using the technique couldn't use their eyes made perfect sense.

His Slicer, a blonde-haired Pokégirl named Sai, who he had met during one of his training sessions out in Vale Park, having been at the park with her father and her Pokéwoman mother. She found his devotion to becoming strong admirable, wanting to become a strong swordswoman herself, and from that day forward had met him in the park to help train. They had been near inseparable since that time and it wasn't surprising when Sai had asked when Esper got his Tamer's License if she could be his starter. That only increased their bond and the two had trained even harder. He was a few days away from being eligible to taking the exam, and then once he was an official Tamer, he and Sai would leave Vale behind and explore the world to test their skills and continue getting stronger together.

For now all he could do was train.

His eyes were covered by a purple blindfold and he stood in the middle of a clearing in Vale Park with a Bokken in his hands, arched up with the hilt resting near his right ear. He reached out with his senses, his Mind's Eye giving him a shadowy image of his surroundings in a perfect 360 degree angle. It wasn't exactly a clear picture but it was pretty good than what most people would have been able to see, especially under the short amount of time he spent training in it. Were it not for his people's natural mental abilities and mysticism, it would have taken him years to just see that much with his Mind's Eye. He could sense the leaves moving thanks to the wind blowing through the clearing, knowing the moment one broke off and started to fall gently to the ground.

It was thanks to this ability that he knew Sai was coming up on him from his right side, a pair of wooden daggers in her hands and aiming to stab at his ribs. Shifting his footing quickly, he dipped his bokken down and parried away the strike and spun on his right heel as he twirled his weapon and slashed at her with a downward slice. Sai caught the bokken by crisscrossing her daggers, shielding her from the blow and pushed him back. Dashing one step back, he leveled his bokken at a horizontal angle and thrust it at her.

She jumped back out of the bokken's reach, then took another leap to the side.

Had she paused she would have been struck by the psychic strike that followed the attack. The Shadow Eye wasn't about homing just the inner sense to feeling the surrounding areas, but also to lash out with a psychic force that can cause devastating damage. The psychic slash carved a deep line in the earth and traveled straight through two trees, leaving a perfect, horizontal line through their trunks, falling them both. Sai looked at the damage and whistled. "Wow…you're getting better, Esper-kun!"

Esper slowly leveled his bokken up and sheathed it to his back as he might a real katana, then he smirked at her, not needing his eyes to know where she was. "It's starting to flow better. I can feel it."

"Imagine what you could do if you were using a real sword, Esper-kun," Sai complemented.

Esper had to agree, pulling back out his bokken and lifting his blindfold to use his own eyes to inspect the training weapon. Along its length and near the end he could see cracks in the wooden surface. With his abilities increasing, so was the power and a simple bokken couldn't handle the spiritual surge he channeled through it to use his attacks. One or two more attacks were all he might have gotten out of it, but after that, the bokken would break, being rendered useless for further training. But he feared that even a normal sword might not do. If anything it might limit his abilities to just how much energy he could use. Should a situation come that he needed to go all out, he may end up destroying the weapon before he won his battle.

He needed a blade that suited his abilities, one that would fit him perfectly, and there was only one person in the entire world that could help him with that. Once he was able to get his Tamer's license, he would leave Vale and go find that man and find the weapon that would aid him. Just then, he felt a psychic message arrive, from his father.

_Esper! Whatever you do, do NOT be near the Pokécenter! It's about to be attacked!_

_ What? W-Why? By who? _Esper called back.

_Just stay away! I have to go warn the Arch Mage, he's….ARAHH!_

"ARAHH!" Esper collapsed to his knees, scream in sudden pain. It wasn't his own. What he was experience was just a psychic feedback from what was happening to his father.

_Father?! Father! What's happening!_ "FATHER!" Esper screamed out in agony as he felt more agony through the psychic connection.

He felt there was a struggle, someone was trying to interfere with the message, but his father managed to send one last reply. _They have become blind in their ways…don't let their fears harm this world! Save Raven! She's in the Pokécenter…tell the Arch Mage…our people are going to kill herrrr…rrr…_

The pain instantly vanished as the link died…along with his father's presence from this world. The final thing he felt just before the link was severed, had been his death.

Tears were streaming down Esper's face as he felt sorrow swallow him up. Unlike most of his people, Esper didn't follow the traditional path of suppressing his emotions. He wanted to follow his own ways, believing that it was his passion that would give him the edge where his apathetic people failed. But like a double-edge sword it came at a cost and it was stabbing into his heart and burrowing its way deep. Someone, one of his own people probably, judging from the psychic interference…killed his father.

It was then that Esper started to register the world around him, feeling someone shaking him violently. He automatically turned to look into Sai's concerned, fearful expression, seeing her lips moving but not quite hearing her voice. That soon followed as his mind started to filter the sounds meeting his eardrums. _"…per-kun! Esper-kun! Nani fuka, Esper-kun?"_ she was speaking madly in Japanese, saying _'What's wrong?'_. She had known some English when they first met, and had then worked on improving it as they spent more time together. In turn, Esper had learned to speak her nature tongue, so he knew what she was screaming at him.

"I…I gotta go warn the Arch Mage. My people…my father…H-he warned that something terrible is about to happen at the Pokécenter!" Esper said quickly, then tried to force his limbs to move. Nothing wanted to work, feeling heavy all over, but the danger was too great to let that be an excuse. He had to warn someone. "Sai! Go get the Arch Mage! I'm heading to the Pokécenter to warn everybody there!"

"Not without me!" Sai said stubbornly, pointing at his bokken. "You can't go into a fight with a cracked weapon! You need me!"

"Someone just killed my father!" Esper screamed in her face in rage, startling her silent.

"Oh, Sukebe…no," Sai whispered sorrowfully.

Esper snarled at himself for losing his temper like that. He didn't want to take it out on her, not when she was only concerned for his well-being. She just was there and he wrongly chose to vent his anger out on her. He would apologize later, but right now, he needed to reach the Pokécenter, fast!

"Please, just go and warn him. None of my people will suspect a lone Pokégirl…" Esper said bitterly.

Unlike him and some of the few people like his father, most of the Azarathians regarded creatures like Sai as nothing more than pets or subspecies. Any one that saw Sai running to Vale Academy would simply ignore her. They had very low opinions of Pokégirls, considering them too savage, just beasts ruled by their basic instincts. But Esper saw more to them, he saw how much heart a Pokégirl could have, how much they can laugh and experience the same kind of feelings a human could. Yes, their requirement for sex might seem like a demeaning task to an average Azarathian, but that wasn't their fault. It was the work of a man that was almost just as terrible as the demon they had felled their home world from.

He would not be like his people, especially not after what they are planning…and what they did to his father. "Please, before it's too late!"

Sai was torn to stay or follow his orders. Technically, she wasn't his Pokégirl and could still do whatever she desired, but she felt like she belonged to him in heart, and that was what made her finally do as he said and fled to go warn the Arch Mage, praying silently that Esper didn't get hurt. She could not continue living if she lost him now.

Esper felt her feelings through the empathic link he secretly established with Sai. It may seem like a Delta-bond to most Tamers, but unlike a Tamer, Esper didn't need to Tame someone to form it. He could do it by will. He promised in his mind that he would try to say safe, but there were lives at stake and he needed to find out why his people killed his father…and who this Raven person was.

He took off as fast as he could, running out of the park and making a direct line for the Pokécenter. "I'll avenger you father…I'll see your death wasn't in vain!"

_**xXx**_

Bouncing alongside her partner, a Harlequin was giggling mischievously as they strolled into the lobby of the Pokécenter. She looked at the Vampire that was accompanying her, who looked like she was ready to hurt someone. "So…what's the plan, anywho? Nobody would tell me what we were supposed to do here?" she said in a bubbly, ditzy-damn voice.

The Vampire was ignoring her. She was looking at the unsuspecting people and already assessing the environment. She really hated being out in the daytime, her master knew that clearly, but he had made her promise that if she would follow his plan, she would get to drink as much blood as she wanted and no one would arrest her for it. _Why would they_?, she thought as she reached into her leather jacket, and pulling out a sparkling object. _They're about to have something worse to deal with than a simple Vampire getting some feeding time…_

She made sure once more that no one was looking, seeing just a few young Tamers and mages talking by some lounge tables. The NurseJoy at the counter was busy talking to a female Tamer about her Pokégirl's condition, so none were witness to when the Vampire turned to her so-called 'partner' and tossed her the object that she was ordered to give the Harlequin.

"It's not important that you know," the Vampire said as the stone launched through the air. "Catch!" Then she phase-shifted down through the floor, not wanting to be caught in the mayhem that was about to erupt.

The Harlequin instinctively caught the object as she was told, but as soon as she realized what she was holding, her eyes widened in true terror. "No, no, noooo!" She screamed as the Mana Crystal she was given triggered an evolution into the worst possible thing. Her mind shattered instantly as it was bombarded by a psychic overload as her mind reached out and 'snapshot' every living person's mind on earth, thanks to the effect the Mana Crystal caused to her kind. Everyone in the lobby stopped what they were doing and looked in shock at the brilliant light that blazed out when the Harlequin's body began to glow in a bright-white light. Her screams echoed out as she turned, then soon they began to warp into a maniacal laughter filled with insanity as the light started to die down.

The NurseJoy screeched in terror as she saw a woman with green-sickly hair, pasty white skin and a red-painted like smile that stretched way beyond her cheekbones. Her once red and black clad spandex outfit morphed into a tight purple tuxedo, but with the front opened up showing the massive cleavage her insanely large breasts had become, restrained by a tight purple bikini bra. The newly born Jokette stood in the lobby entrance, eyeing everyone with murderous glee as she produced a switch-knife that had appeared magically in her white-gloved hand and a card with a face of a jester on it between her fingers in the other hand.

"…Hehehehehehe…_AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!_"

That was the only warning the NurseJoy and the Tamers present received before mayhem broke out.

_**xXx**_

**Pokégirl Pokedex:**

**ARCHMAGE, The Sorceress Supreme Pokégirl****  
Type: ****Very Near Human****  
Element: ****Magic****  
Frequency: Extremely Rare  
Diet: Human standard (x2)  
Role: Sages, Long-range bombardment, and everything in between.  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Magic, Psychic, Fire, Lightning, Ice  
Weak Vs: Ghost, Normal(!), Fighting, Rock  
Attacks: Force Bolt, Megido, Teleport, Dispel, Runic, Gravitation, Barrier, Hypnotic Gaze, Angel Eyes, Rune Chain, various magic spells  
Enhancements: Magical Affinity, Improved Concentration (x3), Enhanced Dexterity (x4), Enhanced Sensitivity (x4), Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Mana Efficiency, Slow Aging, Item Creation, Perfect Magical Analysis  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: ****Sorceress****/****Enchantress**** (E-Stone Ceremony L50+)  
**

**If a simple Witch represents untapped potential, the Sorceress represents power, and Enchantresses represent creation, then the Archmage is truly the apex of all three. Although no longer explicitly identified as the most powerful breed of spellcasting Pokégirl, thanks to the recent discovery of the Hild, Archmages are still certainly what are commonly considered the pinnacle of spellcasting Pokégirls. Evolving from the most skilled Sorceresses and Enchantresses, they represent the highest accomplishments in magical ability from the primary magic-type evolution tree, and it would not be an exaggeration to say that they rank amongst the most powerful breeds of Pokégirl known today.  
**

**Not only do Archmages possess considerable magical reserves, but they also become, upon evolution, more efficient with their spellcasting, allowing them to cast spells with greater frequency and with less strain upon themselves. They can easily channel magical energy from ley lines or other magically intensive locations, and they cab absorb the energy from spells cast at them from all but the most overwhelming sources using their Runic technique – and there are few who can hope to overwhelm an Archmage with magic. They can cast more powerful spells than just about any other spellcasting Pokégirl and can cast lesser spells with almost no effort at all. Among spellcasters, only an Elementalist, using their chosen element, or the rare Hild breed, can outmatch an Archmage's spellpower, and rarely can they match the Archmage's range of learning and flexibility.  
**

**Archmages are a physically unimpressive breed and have no universally defining traits. Their appearance varies dramatically from individual to individual, and sometimes even from her previous evolutionary form, due to the effects of the evolution ceremony upon their body. Tall or short, busty or flat-chested, the entire range exists among Archmages. However, the breed is often fond of smooth, flowing clothes, due to the sensitivity of their skin, and individuals often wield staffs of their own creation as focuses for their power.  
Though they are very dexterous and good with their hands, a necessity to perform certain complex casting rituals, they are otherwise only marginally tougher than a normal human, and are in fact surprisingly vulnerable to physical attacks of many kinds. Naturally, countering this weakness is a high priority for many Archmages, leading them to surround themselves with layers of magical protection, intended to keep their greatest threat as far away from them as possible. While they do not naturally come with the ability, many Archmages choose to create and use various spells to facilitate flight, to further distance themselves from danger. Archmages are, however, one of the rare breeds gifted with powerful abilities of concentration, enabling them to retain focus on whatever they are doing even if they were to take painful hits.  
**

**Only the bravest and most stubbornly reckless Archmages bother with close combat on any regular basis, preferring to attack from as far away as possible with spells, attempting to exploit any elemental weaknesses they can, and through careful use of their magical techniques. Like the Sorceress breed, Archmages tend to have beyond healthy appetites, requiring roughly twice the amount of nutrition that a human would per day to stay in top magical form. They can survive on considerably less, but it is a tremendous drain on their ability to generate magic and concentrate, and thus Archmages try to avoid that at all costs. Considering their advantages, keeping your Archmage contentedly well-fed is well worth whatever the expense.  
**

**Archmages tend to shake their heads internally whenever they see a Magic Knight, considering them both silly and violent, but nonetheless tend to respect the breed greatly, as Magic Knights, while among the rarest Pokégirl breeds, are also one of the best prepared to take an Archmage down, capable of defending against their spells and forcing the Archmage into close-quarters combat. Inheriting the Enchantress's item creation capabilities, all Archmages have the ability to enchant magical items for themselves or for their Tamer. This can make an Archmage's Tamer a very rich man. As far as tamings go, Archmages are as variable as they are in appearance. No longer ticklish (usually!), they tend to take after the Enchantress in them, wanting it as often as they can get it. As they are so sensitive, it is a rare Archmage that doesn't have a spell or two to enhance their – or their tamer's – ability to keep going until the Archmage is satisfied.  
**

**Feral Archmages are practically unheard of, as they cannot arise normally in the wild, but should one unfortunately fall into the feral state, Archmages become much more violent and extreme, much like the original Witch. Considering the power at one Archmage's disposal, this is a very bad thing, and should be avoided at all costs. It should be noted, however, that most Witch evolutions can recognize an Archmage on sight, and it is not unheard of for that intimidation factor to cause Feral Witches to consent to capture rather than fight an impossible battle.  
**

**Archmages were unseen until the later half of the Revenge War, when a small number of elite Sorceresses survived the ceremony and began making coordinated attacks upon military bases and supply camps, inflicting heavy casualties and disrupting enemies supplies. It is presumed that, due to the timing, Sukebe himself had been unaware of the Archmage evolution until that point, but the truth remains lost to history.  
**

**Dispel – (EFT) This ability creates a magical 'burst' of energy which, while it does no damage, has a high chance to disrupt any spells currently active in the area.  
Runic - (EFT) By focusing their energies, the Archmage may absorb any magical attack or offensive spell striking them, instead converting the spell back into usable energy for themselves. Because of the concentration needed to perform this ability, no spell can be cast nor can the Archmage use any of her magical attacks while this ability is active. She may still move or use already-active movement spells, such as Flight.  
Gravitation – (EFT) Magically increasing the relative force of gravity in an circular area (around 30ft in radius), the Pokégirl slows down those passing through the area and increases the effort needed to do so.  
Megido – (ATK 150) Generating a violently roiling sphere of contained magical energy, the Pokégirl launches the sphere towards an opponent or group of opponents, causing it to explode in a 15 ft radius. Damages everything in the area of effect, including the caster. Deals Non-Elemental (Pure Magic) damage. May upgrade over time to Megidola.  
Megidola – (ATK 200) A more powerful version of Megido, exploding in a 20 ft radius for greater damage. Deals Non-Elemental (Pure Magic) damage. May upgrade over time to Megidolaon.  
Megidolaon – (ATK 250) The most powerful Megido variation, it deals damage in a 25 ft radius for massive damage. Deals Non-Elemental (Pure Magic) damage.**

Ceremony Description

Elemental Stones Needed:

**Mana Stone x3  
****Area & Time Conditions: The night of a full moon at midnight. Area can be anywhere.  
Ceremony Itself: In order to perform the ceremony, the Archmage must acquire three Mana Stones, and spend at least 20 minutes a day channeling her personal energies into the stone, 'charging' it. This must be repeated for at least one month for each Mana Stone. This process cannot be sped up, or the Mana stones will break. Once the Pokégirl has three charged stones, and the circumstances are right, she may attempt the ceremony.  
**

**At the time of the ceremony, the Sorceress must place one of the Mana Stones to either side of her, and hold the third clasped in her hands. The Sorceress must then attempt to draw out completely all of the magical energy that she can, from within herself and from the environment around her. The Mana stones will slowly orbit the Sorceress, resonating with the accumulated energy. At the peak of this, the Pokégirl must shatter the Mana Stones by crushing the one she holds, releasing the stored power in all three stones, and then must forcibly intake the entire accumulated mass of magical power within her at once, driving it through her body in an attempt to forcibly awaken it's true potential.  
**

**Handling amounts of magic beyond one's control, however, is a very dangerous risk. If the Pokégirl lacks the control and focus necessary to accomplish this feat, she is, at best, knocked out cold for several days due to a magical overload, and often will find using magic very painful for a few weeks to come. At worst, a Sorceress can die from the magical overload, and indeed, many Sorceresses have lost their lives attempting the ceremony over the years, which is one reason for the breed's great rarity despite the ceremony's relative 'simplicity'. If she fails and wishes to try again, she must again re-acquire and charge three Mana Stones over another three month period (and should probably wait longer than that to improve her skill and chances of success). If she is capable of handling the intense surge of energy however, her body transforms and evolves into an Archmage (though she is still often sore for some time afterwards).  
**

**A few Witches and Sorceresses claim in hushed whispers that the dreaded **_**'Red Witch'**_** was the first Pokégirl to discover this evolution, all the way back during the Revenge War, partly explaining their fearful reverence of this seemingly mythical figure.**

**HARLEQUIN, the Trick-Mistress Pokégirl****  
Type: ****Very Near Human****  
Element: ****Psychic****/****Dark****  
Frequency: ****Uncommon****  
Diet: human style food  
Role: entertainers, practical jokers  
Libido: Average to High  
Strong Vs: Poison, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug  
Attacks: Foresight, Quick Attack, Flash, Blur, Hypnotic Gaze, Call Me Queen  
Enhancements: Enhanced Hearing (x4), Enhanced Vision (x4), Enhanced Agility (x5)  
Evolves: ****Jokette**** (Mana Crystal), ****Lady Luck**** (Dream Stone)****  
****Evolves From: ****Trixie**** (normal)  
**

**Harlequins are very similar to their pre-evolved form, Trixie. They share their love for practical jokes, and mischief, but go to no ends to pull the best jokes they can. Their clothing remains similar as it as when they were a Trixie, though more sexual, and with less make-up. Harlequins tend to enjoy watching the chaos caused by Trixies and other Harlequins, often calculating and coming up with bigger jokes than her sisters. It has been reported that Harlequins and Trixies have been seen together rigging up huge practical jokes, with the Harlequins usually ordering the Trixies.  
**

**On All-Fools's Day, Harlequins have been reported to disappear from Harems, generally with the reports of huge jokes, or chaos ensuing moments before their return. In a battle, if two Harlequins face each other, there is no way to tell where the match will lead. In some cases, it has been seen that the two girls go at each other with all the tricks they know, and end up having a huge tickle-fight to end it. There is only one thing to say about having a Harlequin in your Harem. Your life will never be the same again.**

**JOKETTE, the Clown Princess Of Killing Pokégirl****  
****Type:****Very Near Human****\Limited Metamorph  
****Element:****Magic****/****Psychic****  
****Frequency:****Extremely Rare**** (Not rare enough in some people's opinion)  
****Diet:**** Human-style, presumed also to feed on fear  
****Role:**** Killing, Sadistic Acts  
****Libido:**** No one wants to know.  
****Strong Vs:**** Poison, Psychic  
****Weak Vs:**** Fighting, Dark, Ghost  
****Attacks:**** Teleport, Tackle, Roar, Confusion, Wrestle, Quick Attack, Flash, Agility, Blur, Slash, Power Bolt, light spell work, Smilex Mist, Killing Joke  
****Enhancements:**** Almost totally fearless, Concentration (2x), Highly intelligent, Almost complete insensitivity to pain, longevity, slow regeneration  
****Evolves:****MaryAnn Drew**** (Angel Stone)  
****Evolves From:****Harlequin**** (Mana Crystal)  
****Bounty (for confirmed kill of a Tamed Jokette):**** 750,000 SLC  
****Bounty (for confirmed kill of a Feral Jokette):**** 1,500,000 SLC  
****Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive):**** 70,000 SLC  
**

**Recommendation if you see one:**** Do not try to fight a Jokette unless you have a Fighting-type, Ghost-type, or Dark (bat-type) Pokégirl. A Celestial would be good, but Dark types are ideal, however the League understands that both types are a very rare. Also, if Smilex Mist is used, drop whatever you're doing and RUN, making sure not to breathe in the mist. A Jokette is can be considered between a Mantis swarm and a Widow for how dangerous they can be. Seriously, just call in the military and then get the hell away.  
**

**Harlequins are problem enough. It's when they evolve that things get nightmarish.  
When exposed to a Mana Crystal, the first thing that happens to a Harlequin is that they suffer a massive psychic overload. They suddenly get a mental 'snapshot' of the minds of every person (human or Pokégirl) on the planet at once. This 'searing revelation' as they put it, in turn drives them completely insane at the same time turning them obsessively bitter, viewing the entire world and everyone in it as one gigantic joke. So pathetic a joke, that all they can do is laugh, laugh, and laugh, and make everyone around them die laughing as well. Then the physical changes begin. Their skin turns chalk white, their hair becomes green, and their lips become blood red in color. Their breasts become comically large, although they somehow retain their agility despite this. Their jaws enlarge slightly, making them capable of giving large, frightening grins. They gain a preference for purple clothes, either tuxedos that are modified to reveal a great deal of skin, or bikini suits. Their laughter at times can be used to the same effect as Roar & Confusion combined, and they will do it at the drop of a hat (usually their own). But they especially love to do it in the middle of combat and right in the face of whomever they're dealing with. Only the strongest, tightly focused minds can handle this without temporarily shattering under the strain.  
**

**They are not the best spellcasters (something which everyone is grateful for), and can manage only small elemental manifestations at best, with a few personal healing spells. But they don't rely on them, instead preferring to manifest blades in all shapes and sizes from those as small as a pocket stiletto, to comically (no pun intended) huge meat-cleavers that defy all logic in how they are wielded. They simply love anything with a sharp edge. But their one constant is the item they always leave behind after they've become 'bored' with a situation, which is a manifested 'Joker' playing card from a pre-Sukebe Poker deck. Often it's set to explode if touched, a small Smilex mist filled charge will go off in the face of the person holding it, edges are mono-molecular, or sometimes it's just an ordinary poker card. They're that unpredictable.  
**

**They love playing lethal practical jokes, and in fact thrive on them, taking the time to set up elaborate schemes to kill someone. When they need Taming, they usually just capture, rape, and kill someone (male or female) that attracts their attention. It's sadly not uncommon for a Jokette to be found 'playing' with a dismembered phallus or an arm that was sawed off at the elbow. One of the (yet another) terrifying things about Jokettes, is their ability to temporarily - never more than an hour - hide ALL traces of their Pokégirl nature and appear as a pure-blood human female of astounding beauty. Along with this is a personal magnetism/charisma that can charm the pants off virtually anyone they come across. Those that are fooled into complacency will likely be found the next morning as a cooling body in a back alley with an insane smile locked onto their face from a kiss laced with Smilex Mist. If not even worse off to the point of being nearly unrecognizable as once being a human being.  
**

**On occasion, if the being (human or Pokégirl) that has attracted their attention is interesting enough, they will become fixated on that person. They will do anything they deem necessary to make that person's like a living hell in their own comedic fashion, sometimes even capturing them and attempting to take them under their wing, before eventually driving them insane. Thus one of the worst possible things to do is to become interesting to a Jokette. An interesting twist to this is they are mentally compelled, usually quite willingly, to Dark Types for which they have an unexplained weakness to. Also the higher the level/experience of said Dark types, the more they obsess over them.  
**

**To point out how insane Jokettes are, to the point of utter fearlessness, even when dealing with either a type weakness, or simply out of their league, a Jokette vs. Widow battle occurred in 287 AS. A Jokette peppered said Widow with attacks after 'ruining' its torture of a tamer and his harem by showing up and killing/eating them. The entire time the Jokette was laughing like a mad-Pokégirl until she finally ran out of energy to do anything more then stand still. Almost an hour later, and the only slightly damaged (and astonishingly, what appeared to be incredibly annoyed) Widow simply vaporized the Jokette on the spot with a surprise use of a Hyper-beam before continuing on her rampage and being stopped two days later. As the Widow was charging up for the Hyper-beam, the Jokette laughed even louder all the way up to the point she was consumed by the beam.  
The most dangerous attack a Jokette has is the Smilex Mist, which is a Poison-type attack. **

**They exhale a cloud of pinkish-purple gas that, if inhaled, causes the victim to have uncontrollable fits of laughter. The fits become so violent that in weaker victims, ribs are broken as the victim literally laughs themselves to death, suffocating while experiencing terrifying hallucinations, and leaving the dead victim with a hideous parody of a smile on their face, similar to that of a 'Nightmare'. Normal antidotes can cure the effects of the poison, but it must be administered quickly, within ten minutes of inhaling the gas. Poison-type Pokégirls are NOT immune to this gas; it only takes three times longer for the effects to appear. A second form of this, nicknamed the 'Last Kiss' is one where a Jokette grabs its victims by the side of the head and deeply French kisses them and exhales the Smilex Mist directly into the victim's lungs in concentrated form. The attack is near universally lethal, with only a few Pokégirls - those that don't need to breathe, or any Dark types, having partial immunity. Even Venom Mistresses only have partial immunity - they will become deathly ill for 24 hours, incapable of anything more strenuous then lying in bed & breathing. After 24 hours they will recover fully, without requiring an antidote, if however having nightmares for a few weeks afterward. Pokégirls that do not need air, or a human wearing a gas-mask are only affected mentally as the Jokette uses some of its latent Psychic abilities to briefly overcome their victim's minds, 'injecting' massive numbers of hallucinogenic visions along with making the victim believe they are choking to death.  
**

**Jokettes are completely immune to psychic probing, as they are so insane that any attempts to probe their mind results in temporary dementia and the Pokégirl who tried having nightmares for a month. Interestingly enough, a Jokette can be made to back off if confronted with a Celestial or Dark Pokégirl. They don't show fear, but they do seem intimidated by them enough to run away in the case of Celestials. Dark types however, as mentioned above, will cause a Jokette to change focus to them above all else, even more so if the Pokégirl has some Bat-type traits. If that same Pokégirl has Fighting-type traits, the Jokette will utterly drop whatever they are doing (literally, which can get...messy) and attack them on sight. This is highly unusual as in the reverse, Pokégirls with Bat traits utterly -despise- Jokettes. One of the most notorious feuds along the east coast of the Indigo League was between two different Jokettes (Jackqueline Nikelsen, and Helena Ledger, both Trixie threshold cases that were forcefully evolved by a Team Trauma splinter group in a revenge plot) and the harem of Alfredo Creditsworth (mostly made up of Golbutts and Sidekicks). It was he who gave the species its most well-known descriptor: "Some Pokégirls can't be tamed, bought, bullied, or reasoned with. Some Pokégirls just want to watch the world burn."  
**

**In an even worse twist, Feral Jokettes actually get MORE intelligent, and a semblance of sanity. If you call being able to come up with even more vicious and effective ways to kill people in the most hilarious way possible, from their perspective. A blessing in this is that Jokettes are simply unable it seems to be able to kill anything in this state as they can't seem to find it funny. Sadly, they generally won't stay Feral for very long, as they will use their slight metamorphic ability to disguise themselves as a human, and then have their way with some unfortunate soul before being back to their 'normal' selves. One highly annoying factor about Jokettes is that all of them seem to have longevity, and a means to slowly regenerate from anything less than a lethal wound. Even if you drop a multi-story building on top of them, and several times, people have, never consider them dead until you see the body for yourself, dismember it and bury it in a half-dozen different locations (feeding the remains to Sharptits is also a preferred disposal method in a sense of poetic justice/irony, as its one of the things Jokettes like to do to others). Otherwise they likely will pop up again a few months later, completely healed, and start yet another rampage.  
**

**Celestial Pokégirls, however, upset and confuse them tremendously for reasons unknown. Jokettes generally refuse to fight them unless backed into a corner; although that's the place no attacker EVER wants to force a Jokette into, as they are so unpredictable, that they could potentially do anything at that point. They will avoid churches like the plague and seem simply cannot stand being around Angels and Seraphs, those being two of the only types of Pokégirl that can make a Jokette frown. No one knows why this is, but some Celestials who've had encounters with Jokettes have theorized that Jokettes fear them because of what they represent, a goodness that goes against their worldview of the world as one big joke. They're not afraid of Celestial types, just that it 'gives me headaches when they're around' as one Jokette put it, right before decapitating the captured researcher with a large trout she pulled from her pants. We're still trying to figure that one out.  
**

**Recent Discovery: Jokettes are **_**comedians**_**, yes, if of the most sadistic kind. All their jokes are artful in some way, and they put a great effort into making each murderous prank actually funny. This has led to the discovery of a severe weakness Jokette's have: they cannot stand bad jokes. They quite literally become physically ill when a bad joke is told, to the point where they are near death if the barrage of jokes is kept. This in turn causes them to become more vicious in an attempt to kill the wanna-be comedian before they reach their weakest points. This effect can also be accomplished by physically copying a Jokette's mannerisms, way of movement, attitudes, etc - they HATE copycats and will fly into an unbelievable rage that makes Gynadose ones pale in comparison even as they become acutely physically sick at the same time. Another known weakness is that Jokette's seem to be limited to only being capable of perform harmless practical, if terrifying, jokes during April Fool's Day. This in turn makes it far easier for a Tamer to take one down as they, and their harem, are under no such limitations. Scientists have no explanation for this, they're just grateful that these lunatics actually HAVE some weakness…  
**

**No cases of Thresholding directly into a Jokette have been reported, thankfully. It also seems that Jokettes are unable to reproduce via pathogenesis (THANK GOD) and the one surviving Jokette in a secure lock-up has yet to go through second puberty to become a Pokéwoman and is over 150 years old at least. Researchers have concluded that this is known to Jokettes, and also contributes to their murderous insanity. On that note though, a female infant left where a Jokette can get her hands on them has nearly quadruple the chance of Thresholding into a Trixie eventually. That is, if the Jokette doesn't throw the baby out a window or worse just for kicks.  
**

**Smilex Mist**** – (ATK+EFT) This hideous mist spray, stored inside a Jokette's modified lymph nodes, is a virus that causes acute Hemorrhagic Dementia Fever that reproduces incredibly fast on contact with a victim's lung tissue and then spreads throughout the body until it reaches the diaphragm and optic nerve. It causes the diaphragm to seize up, making it nearly impossible for the victim to breathe without assistance, and the effort of the victim to breath will cause internal bleeding that comes out as bloody foam from the mouth. It's also accompanied by compulsive laughter - not because the victim thinks this is all funny, but due to the diaphragm's seizure - the more the victim tries to breath, it forces the air through the lungs creating a 'wheezing' sound much like laughter. For all this, the mental side of the attack (with an added Psychic 'push' behind it) is far worse. The mind is subjected to horrific mental images dredged up from the most basic instincts (eaten whole/alive, buried alive, suffocating in the dark alone, dipped in acid, the list is too numerous to count). If the victim can somehow remain calm through all this, their chances of survive nearly triple and with CPR (Helper will not be infected as the virus is not contagious) can survive almost 30min before requiring the antidote & death occurs. If they cannot remain calm, unless the antidote is delivered within 10min, death is a foregone conclusion. This is made worse if the Jokette performs the 'Last Kiss' version, which forces a far more concentrated version of this directly down the victim's throat & into their lungs, and the virus' effects are felt near instantaneously, and death can occur in a matter in as little as a minute or less. Thankfully the attack is only effective if it reaches the lungs.  
Pokégirls that do not need to breathe are partially immune and are only forced to deal with the psychological trauma - they can recover from the attack in as little as a minute, if shaken from the experience. Dark types are thankfully near completely immune to the mental attack, which is one reason why they are so effective against Jokettes - they can stay completely calm even as the physical effects hit them, and seek out help or apply the antidote to themselves without much assistance. Psychic types actually are worse off as the mental attacks can put them into a catatonic vegetable state the instant it hits them (either version) and into full body convulsions. While this is less taxing to them physically (as they're unconscious and not struggling), most Psychic types will forever afterward have a psychological fear of ANYTHING to do with Jokettes, if not being driven at least partially insane for the unlucky/weaker ones. Smilex Mist (either version) is completely ineffective against Widows. We know this simply because in the previously mentioned battle, the first thing the Jokette did was teleport INTO the Widow's lap, perform the 'Last Kiss', and teleport away before the Widow could do anything. Needless to say, it didn't end well for the Jokette.  
**

**Killing Joke**** – (ATK + EFT) A sadistic attack that is almost always a one-hit kill technique, the Jokette psychically scans its intended target's mind and then spouts off a one-liner joke that perfectly describes the current situation, moment, whatever. If the victim even THINKS its funny (or worse, laughs) for even a moment, the Jokette will manifest one of its ubiquitous knifes (largest possible is a 4 inch throwing knife) and throw it with perfect accuracy - straight for the victim's heart. It ignores any/all type benefits and cannot be stopped. The only way for it not to hit is for something to interpose itself between the victim & the blade, and be thicker then the blade is long, otherwise it will pass right through. The ONLY exceptions to this are Celestial Types and Dark types (mainly the Bat-trait ones). Jokettes simply cannot use it against Celestials for reasons unknown which frustrates the hell out of them, and while it -can- be used on Dark types, it ALWAYS seems to miss and can do as little as a nick, or at most a partially crippling wound (like severing the spine). This pisses off Jokettes to absolutely no end, and the more they try it against an opponent they already used it on the worse their 'aim' gets, until they can't even hit anymore, or the blade actually 'bounces' off their target without damage. And this 'protection' effect is permanent. Anyone that survives it initially will be immune. Dark types while they will get injured, eventually it becomes totally ineffective against them.**

**NURSEJOY, the Nursing Pokégirl****  
Type: ****Very Near Human****  
Element: ****Normal****  
Frequency: ****Uncommon****, usually found at hospitals and Pokégirl healing centers, has never been found in the wild  
Diet: any human style diet, with the preference of vegetables  
Role: nursing  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Dodge, Tackle, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Love 'N' Affection, Hugs 'N' Kisses, Heal, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Pray, Multiheal, Omniheal, Revive, Half Revive, Full Revive, Regen, Esuna, Hypnotize, Yell  
Enhancements: innate knowledge of human and Pokégirl anatomy, natural affinity for healing  
Evolves: ****Night Nurse**** (battle stress)  
Evolves From: None  
**

**NurseJoys, or Joys as they are usually called, are nursing Pokégirls; they can do all healing techniques and will help someone in need by nature. Unfortunately, they rarely, if ever, make good fighters. NurseJoys were the first species of Pokégirl developed by the Leagues, with the first being born in the year 15 AS. Their development began almost immediately after the earliest Pokécenters opened in 10 AS, once the Leagues realized that they just didn't have the manpower to maintain them all.  
**

**Tamers know that it's very handy to have a NurseJoy in their pack, since they can heal the other Pokégirls when they get hurt. NurseJoys don't make good Alphas, though, since they don't feel comfortable with the role of group leader. While all NurseJoys are born with the capability of learning all of the above techniques, few learn more than half of them in their lifetimes. Most choose to specialize in one or two specific areas and focus on learning the advanced techniques for those. That being said, every single NurseJoy is able to use Dodge, Tackle, Heal, Cure, Revive, Esuna and Yell (which they use to stop struggling patients).  
For some unknown reason, all NurseJoys have pink hair. Sometimes it's curly, sometimes it's straight, but it's always a bright, vivid pink. Aside from that similarity, NurseJoys vary in appearance, although a great many of them have pink eyes as well. They stand between 5' even and 5'8", though the average is only 5'2". Their busts range between C-Cups and D-Cups, and are usually, but not always, proportionate to their height.**

**OFFICERJENNY, the Police Pokégirl****  
Type: ****Very Near Human****  
Element****: Fighting****/****Normal****  
Frequency: ****Uncommon****. Not found in the wild.  
Diet: Human-style diet  
Role: Law enforcement of all kinds  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Flying, Psychic  
Libido: Average  
Attacks: Tackle, Counter, Evade, Pose, Headbutt, Takedown, Body Slam, Toss, Stone Palm, Focus, Focus Energy, Resist, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick, Mirror, Throwing Handcuffs  
Enhancements: Enhanced Agility (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2), encyclopedic knowledge of all laws, photographic memory, incorruptible  
Evolves: ****LawFoxx**** (Fox E-Medal)  
Evolves From: None  
**

**OfficerJenny was the second breed of Post-Sukebe Pokégirls to be created, right after the NurseJoy. And like the NurseJoy, they quickly became well-regarded by the rest of the world, with the obvious exception of the criminal element. They are good fighters, focusing mainly on grappling and takedown maneuvers, and are incapable of being bought off or bribed in any way. The scientists who made the first of the breed wanted a breed who could counteract police corruption, and found that in the creation of the OfficerJenny. In addition, the Leagues wanted a policeman capable of taking other Pokégirls, the OfficerJenny (called Jenny for short), fit that bill superbly. Unlike the ineffective tactics of human police forces before the Revenge War, these Pokégirls are far more capable of fending for themselves. Most often, however, they are teamed up with another Pokégirl, such as a Growlie or a Hound.  
**

**When confronted by corruption in their fellow officers, they will automatically try to correct the situation, confronting them with their Tamer and either getting them to fix their ways or turning them in. OfficerJennies regard the so-called 'blue wall' as an insult to honest cops everywhere. If their TAMER is the one that turns out to be corrupt, they will be hurt on a spiritual level, suffering great emotional pain and regarding their Tamer's corruption to be a failure on their own part. But despite this, they will NOT hesitate to turn their Tamer in if they cannot change his corrupt ways, although their methods of change will be far less harsh than the methods they would use on someone not connected to them so deeply.  
**

**OfficerJennies are loyal to the law almost completely. But they are also aware that at times there is a difference between 'law' and 'what is right.' If at all possible, they will let some things slide (such as the stealing of food to prevent starvation, the emasculation of a severely abusive Tamer, etc.), pretending they didn't witness it. But more often than not they will follow the law and arrest the person involved. Jennies possess a strong belief that without law, chaos will reign. As such, they as a breed entire PASSIONATELY hate Macavity and Jenova.  
**

**OfficerJennies make good Alphas, not because of their fighting skills, but because they tend to think great strategies for combat and are great at keeping other Pokégirls in line. They have a high level of street smarts and cunning, and can easily be trained as detectives, possessing a great capability for reasoning and common sense decisions.  
**

**OfficerJennies, or Jennies, as they are usually called, are almost always found amongst the harems of police officers, rarely being seen with wandering Tamers and NEVER being seen in the wild. Their feral state is similar to that of an Ingenue or Bimbo, and usually results with them being trapped in their own handcuffs, usually in an uncomfortable position. They always have green eyes, similar facial appearances, and hair that is some shade of blue, although they use different hairstyles. There is more various to their appearance if they have DNA in them other than OfficerJenny or human DNA, but the commonality of appearance is unusual. **

**NurseJoys have a similar genetic anomaly. Considered an oversight, this was never corrected in subsequent batches. Both breeds manage to find ways to look different from one another, so this was considered a non-issue. Their bust is usually a B or C cup without Bloom Powder, and is always proportionate to their height, usually 6 feet tall. Thresholding into an OfficerJenny is not unheard of, and commonly occurs amongst the families of retired police officers. It never occurs in the wild, however, as mentioned earlier.**

**SORCERESS, the Magical Generalist Pokégirl****  
Type: ****Very Near Human****  
Element:**** Magic****  
Frequency: ****Rare**** to ****Very Rare****  
Diet: human style diet, just lots of it.  
Role: magical powerhouses. Depending on their available spells they can be found in many different roles.  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Ghost, Fighting  
Weak Vs: Psychic, Magic, Water, Fire  
Special Weaknesses: Ticklish, requires large amounts of food.  
Attacks: Mystic Bolt, Shield, others vary  
Enhancements: Magical Affinity  
Evolves: ****Archmage**** (E-Stone Ceremony)  
Evolves From: ****Witch**** (normal)  
**

**Physically a Sorceress changes little when she evolves, perhaps gaining a few inches in height and a slightly bigger bust, if she changes at all. Temperamentally a Sorceress changes greatly from a Witch. While they still have a temper they can be calm and unflappable when the situation requires a cool head. The big change though is in their magical power, a Sorceress's spells are more powerful than a Witches and she is capable of channeling more magical power before she becomes exhausted. The last change that they undergo is the most obvious one, the runes which appear on her skin when she is casting a spell, the more runes that appear the more magical power she is channeling.  
**

**Sorceresses retain the biggest weakness of their previous form, they are very ticklish and so just as easy to tame and just as useless in a sex battle. They also require large amounts of food, far more than would appear necessary for a Pokégirl their size. In fact most people seeing a Sorceress eat for the first time will ask where she puts it all. Sorceresses are capable of learning and casting spells from any element or magical school. Sorceresses seem to focus on flashy spells which can be used to directly damage their opponents rather than subtler magic that can be used to assist her harem sisters in combat. Although any Sorceress worth her salt will have some defensive spells available as well as some healing magic and a flight spell.  
**

**Sorceresses have an insatiable thirst for new spells and most will seek to pump any magic user they meet for any new spells that they might know. They are also capable of creating new magic spells, either by witnessing a spell in action and creating their own version of it or by creating a spell which is entirely new to them (although this obviously takes longer than recreating a spell that they have seen). The amount of time it takes to create a new spell varies depending on the level of the Sorceress and the level of the spell but usually even a high level Sorceress will take at least a week to come up with even a low level spell.  
The price that Sorceresses pay for their magic is that by being a jack of all trades rather than a master of one they lose the ability to create magical items beyond basic one-shot items such as potions and salves.  
**

**Thresholding into a Sorceress is not unheard of but most girls will become Witches.**

**VAMPIRE, the Bloodsucking Pokégirl****  
Type: ****Very Near Human****  
Element: ****Ghost****/****Magic****  
Frequency: ****Rare****  
Diet: Blood  
Role: Hunters  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Ground, Ghost, Magic, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Infernal  
Weak Vs: Dark, Electric, Ice, Celestial, solar-based attacks  
Attacks: Vampire Bite, Drain, Invis (all levels), Night Shade, Phase, Illusion, Fear Aura, Mega Drain, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Dark Mist, Dark Matter, Blood Blade, Blood Bullets, Vampiric Touch, Ghost Blade, Nightmare Syndrome  
Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Healing (x3), Darkness affinity, Constant Ashen Wings and Dark Goggles effect, light transformation and illusionary capabilities  
Evolves: ****Psivamp**** (Moon Shard),**** Lucarda**** (Zalera's Blessing), ****Starlady**** (Dawn Stone)  
Evolves From: Humans, Dark-type Pokégirls or Amazon-type Pokégirls (infected through bite)  
Bounty (for confirmed kill): 200,000 SLC (applies to Ferals only)  
Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive): 57,000 SLC (applies to Ferals only)  
Bounty (for successful capture & taming): 57,500 SLC (applies to Ferals only)  
**

**Recommendation if you see one: Before anything is done, be certain that the Vampire is indeed a Feral one. Observe it, trying if at all possible to stay out of its way. The difference between a Feral Vampire and a Tamed Vampire is very subtle. If the Vampire seems even remotely animalistic in nature, then evac immediately, making sure to have a fighting-type Pokégirl at the ready if you are spotted. If you are spotted, be prepared to kill the Vampire as its bite is potentially lethal and has the potential to infect you or your Pokégirls, resulting in a transformation into a Vampire. (applies to Ferals only)  
**

**Vampires were one of the few species of non-Infernals that campaigned with the Legions of Terror during the war. Their presence alone was enough to inspire fear in the populace, and since Sukebe's research had yielded that humans could be converted to Vampires and forced into service with the Legion, they were considered to be even more terrifying. Human in appearance, save for their pale skin and more pointed than normal canine teeth, they were easily capable of blending in with humanity.  
**

**While sunlight didn't kill them, as it normally would with vampires in the old stories, they were weakened severely by the sun and generally stayed inactive until nighttime. This made it easier to catch and tame Vampires, however doing so guarantees that the Vampire will never have any respect for you. Catching a Feral Vampire at night, and especially at a full moon, when their powers are at their strongest, and you guarantee a loyal, cooperative Vampire in your harem.  
**

**Vampires have a variety of fearsome abilities. They can transform into pre-Sukebe creatures such as rats or bats, more powerful Vampires being able to change into swarms of these creatures. They can also transform into mist for silent movement through an area, remaining aware of their entire surroundings when transformed and capable of reforming at any time. They can pass through walls and turn invisible, and manipulate dark energy to their own ends. They are fierce, savage fighters when Feral, losing all of their complex abilities except for much lessened invisibility powers and natural flight. When Tame, their tactics change, as they tend to favor a combination of intimidation and evasive tactics, using illusions and trickery to basically terrify the opponent into defeating themselves. They can turn up to one other person invisible as well, as well as phase them through a wall, but only if they are completely tangible and/or visible before grabbing someone and using the ability.  
**

**Having a Vampire in your Harem is not recommended, but doing so shows that you have the patience, diligence, and willingness to do what is necessary for your girls to be happy. Vampires need only one thing to survive: blood. If a Tamer is willing to let their Vampire feed from them, just enough for the Vampire's needs to suffice, then they guarantee loyalty from their Vampire. It's best to let them stay in their Pokéball until nighttime, as they become severely weak during the day and cannot take pleasure from any sort of physical act, making Taming useless. In official Pokégirl battles, it is forbidden to use Solar attacks on them, as it is potentially fatal to them.  
**

**Vampires can secret a chemical substance through the hollow canines they use to feed. This chemical is what triggers the change into a Vampire. Males turn female before their transformation. To tell the difference from a normal feeding bite and an infected bite, looking for a greenish-yellow foam around the wound. A vampiric infection can be treated and cured within seven days of the bite via white magic and careful medical treatment, but by the eighth day, the effects are irreversible. Due to the nature of how Vampires are formed, no cases of Threshold have been recorded, or are believed to be even possible.  
Note that Ferals are FAR more dangerous to travelers than Tame Vampires. Tame Vampires have a strong sense of dignity and are far more likely to be polite to people they meet. They will also NEVER drink more than they need to survive. Ferals are savage, and will drink even when they aren't thirsty. They also have less control over their bodies and are far more likely to accidentally infect someone with a vampiric transformation virus. Feral Vampires also command Feral Vampira, a breed that Tame Vampires look down on with derision and amusement, as they are moderately useful to their purposes.**


End file.
